ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimatrix 2.0 (Earth 333)/Dimension 1-93
Ultimatrix 2.0 Features Can scan alien DNA Planetary scanner Has a Multiversal GPS Alien X Control GPS for Earth 10 Master Control Adaptation to user’s clothing Can Evolve aliens to alot of evolved forms of that alien Can change the default of user Clock Phone Universal Translator Artificial Intelligence Teleportation Link to other Omnitrixes (downloads DNA) Holographic Interface, Black Silhouettes, and Green Hologram (For activating alien transformation) Adds extras to keeps alien forms safer Lock feature(Locks a alien's powers) Voice Command User Recognition Can restore alien life forms that were killed off Has predators and life forms that are not going to make it Has millions of millions of aliens unlocked and locked Can create DNA Can create devices Can copy anything and store in DNA database Oppisite Forms turns user's Aliens into their oppisite and makes them evil Time Machine Map Hologram Television Radio Extranet Internet Arm Armor Laser Force Field Dimension Traveler Hack Proof Can download updates Creates Objects for user Creates a shield for user Creates a body armor for user Can cure mutants/ hybrids and can create them DNA from every dimension and universe It can create a energy sword to fight when recharging Can put out a cup holder for smoothies Charges every 5 – 10 minutes Can give user Null Void Grenade Music Can scan opponents’ powers Can create copies of aliens in itself to create army Skype Can use mana as power Heal allies or user Can Merge with the Potis Altaire Works as a encyclopedia on Aliens Works like a ID Mask Has a satellite dish Can absorb Nanites Can make a portal to Null Void Can Heal living beings Can make user invisible Can turn from Male to Female Has Calculator It is unbreakable Can be removed by user only Can turn into vehicle but in alien form the vehicle matches the alien form It has a list of Villains It has a list of Life Forms Can hack into other technology Can detect Radiation The user can pick people to be immortal It makes User immortal If Universe is about to be destroyed it creates a copy Universe or stops it from being destroyed It shows all Aliens accessible Has a green faceplate Still has the unconnected infinity sign Holographic Messages Gives user a pen to write with Tracking Device E-Mail Can make user communicate through thoughts Can turn into a Gauntlet Can locate other devices carrying DNA Can disguise itself as a wristwatch Alien Enhancement User can figure out Master Control without Azmuth Can changes user age Hack proof Builds body armor around user Can Make Ultimate Fusions Can change hologram’s color from: Green, White, and Red Asks you if you want to transform into the alien selected Can change Default species Can change look any of it's designs Can order food Can protect Azmuth anytime, Anywhere Can do Ben’s Homework When not active half of it will recede into the other half Can teleport in other universes and dimensions Can create portals Will change size for user Has a sense of humor Can make user stay on a alien till said a code Randomizer It has Security Keys blocking these aliens: Rath and Alien X Creating Planets Can be locked on a couple aliens when Alien Lock Mode is on Can recalibrate if the user wants to and it can still go back to that form Can unlock users Anodyte powers or activate the spark (if user is part Anodite and Part Human) Glitches Will create Hybrids with DNA Samples and User Will create hybrids of DNA Samples Aliens All Ultimate Forms of Canon Aliens Portaler Aqualimax Gadget Guy Maceboar Jumbo Driller Eater Crabcrush Bellyhead Armorbaby Duck Solo Rhinobot Rockcrab Digworm Featherstoric Mucuslizard Scarespider Tyrannopede Dot to Dot Ten BenAnimal SmartTalk BrainPop Binky Raktune Flightless Jay XLRDitto Way Matter Goop X Crazy Cat Fish Fight Ben Snacks Trifecta StrechDog Comdalien Statictron Mucilator Hypnotick Octosqueeze Violent Spider Density (created by Krosskothen ) Louse Hopper Ball-Catcher Durp (Created by LegoPug4 the Pug) Orange BenScrat Doctor Rocketslug BN-101010 Sol R.S. Tim Wabbit Ultimate 10 Qwerty Minotaur Benicorn (made by Bloxxman and Ben10fan3) Angry Bird Cloverizer (made by Estew02) Smallarge (made by Thomas Hozempa) Ba Na Ha DVR Storm Front Mouse BNAlien Gummi Beah Et Cetera Bengax Benpocolaypse Unitaur Slapstrike PSY (created by Paperluigittyd ) Cheese Burgerior Frenchfry Beat Blast Pizza Guy Cookies Guy Lightspeed Warpspeed Hyperspeed Deflector Omni-Donut Soup BakeCaker Ben-Pakmar Kung-Fruit Nachonado Cheesewheel REO Terrabsorber LepreBen Snapshot Gorrilaboy RadeoSleepy Awakeywake Carbonator Sodaman Freeziefreeze Heatyheat Hypnotizer BBQuark Timeturner Murphybed Brundlefoot Tin Head Digoter Heatblast Wildmutt XLR8 Diamondhead Stinkfly Greymatter Four Arms Ripjaws Upgrade Cannonbolt Atomix (Made by LegoPug4 thePug ) Pogo-Granite (created by LegoPug4 the Pug) Wildvine Upchuck (Perk and Murk) Ditto Way Big Ben Eon Buzzshock Spittor Articguana Sandbox Snakepit Shellhead Eye Guy Frankenstrike Blitzwolfer Snare-Oh Grave Guard (Zomben) Fang Face (Benpire) Ghostfreak Pryohawk Yetice Toepick Pum (Created by Yoponot ) Benobrine End R. Ten X- Plosion Skeleten BlaZe Infecten Drought Snorter Ocho Hombre Tentacles Voider Bossten Slimer Magma Square Ten F.E. Fluffy YMCA Boneskull Fighto Tenemy Oinker Moo Miner Cooper Africana Neanderthal Tickness Shapeshifter Unknown Alien Squidzilla (BenKrakken) Swampfire Echo Echo Big Chill Humungosaur Jetray Chromastone Brainstorm Goop Spidermonkey Alien X Rath (Locked) Dinomutt Centisaurus Rex Trisaurus Speedlizard Nanomech Lodestar Alli-Gator Water Hazard Terraspin NRG Armodrillo Easter Ben AmpFibian Fasttrack Squidstrictor Rocks Clockwork ChamAlien Eatle Jury Rigg Shocksquatch Feedback Bloxx Gravattack Crashopper Ball Weevil Walkatrout Pesky Dust Molestache The Worst Kickin Hawk Toepick Astrodactyl Bullfrag Diamond Matter Stink Arms Heat Jaws More Useless Than The Most Useless Alien of All Time Benfrosty Ten Ten Mana Magic Cat Claws Rainbow Mania Ben-Pug (made by LegoPug4 thePug) Wisp (made by LegoPug4 thePug) Heat Stretch The Most Useless Alien of All Time Q-Cumber Counterparts Gyromatrix Ultimate Nemetrix (Nemetrix 2.0) Trivia Ben gets this Ultimatrix in episode 6 of season one of Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse. Parts it uses The Ascalon The Remains of the Ultimatrix and Prototype Omnitrix The Nemetrix The Map to Infinity Potis Altiare Chrononavigator Category:Omnitrixes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Category:Ben10fan3 Category:Dimension 93